Presently there are devices available that support fashion dolls in an upright position. Most of these devices have been designed for display rather than for play of the dolls. If used for play, many of these devices present a hazard to the children using them.
Many children will engage in play with several fashion dolls at the same time, therefore cost is an important consideration.
Examples of such prior art devices can be found in U. S. Pat. Nos. 2,454,095, 2,527,152, 3,009,284, 3,516,632, 4,782,950. While these prior art devices do provide the desirable support for a fashion doll they are found to be dangerous, difficult for use by small children, and or relatively expensive.